Hidden Love
by Ilovecinnamon12345
Summary: Krystal Clear has had trouble realizing her feelings for Finn. Can her friends help before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name Princess Krystal Clear, princess of the Jewel Kingdom. Many people think that a jewel princess should be as happy as can be. Trust me I am far from happy. You see, there is many things that make me sad. Everyone thinks Im weird cause Im shy, people don't talk to me, I barely have any friends and much more. My best friends are Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Bubba, Bonnibel and Flame Prince. I don't really do the talking in the group. I think only Marce and Bonni have heard my true voice. Oh no! I forgot that I was at lunch with my friends! Sorry for breaking the fourth wall. I tend to do that a lot. On with the story!

* * *

I snap back into reality as I hear Bonni call out to me. I turn my head to Bonni. "Oh sorry I kinda spaced out there…" I say blushing softly. " No problem Kris" Marce says. I looked around and saw that the guys were at the lunch line. "Is today all you can eat Wednesday?" I ask. All of the girls nod. "So honey what were you think bout?" Cake says with her eyes sparkling. "Cake leave her to her thoughts!" Fionna says chuckling. I giggle and look at Cake. "Nothing I was just trying to remember something." Cake snickers. "You say that all the time." "Thats cause its true every time." I reply. I look over to the guys who were starting to come back. When they came back, Bubba put his arm around Bonni, Jake kissed Cake's cheek, Marce cuddled up to Marshall and Finn fist bumped Fionna. I laughed at the couples and the twins. "You guys are so adorable!" I squealed. Fi and Finn joined in on the laughing as the couples blushed. "Kris you would look adorable with Finn!" Cake tells out. Me and Finn turn a dark red. I looked over to the side and saw Flame Prince coming. Fionna stood up and after Flame Prince sat down she sat in his lap. "Aww so kawaii!" I yelled out. We all started to chat until lunch was over. All the couples kissed and we stood up. Since Im the only one in Orchestra and the others had band, I went the other direction. "See you in math!" I yelled out as I left. I sigh and walk to the Orchestra room with my violin in hand. Man I wish they were in my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Orchestra went by really slowly. Like _really _slowly. I was the first out of that room. I know I love playing the violin but I couldn't wait to get back to my friends. I ran down the hall to the usual meeting place in front of the water fountain. "Hey Kris!" Marce yelled out when she saw me coming. "Hey guys!" I yelled back enthusiastically. Bonni hugged me and then went back to Bubba. I sighed. "Schedule changes again huh?" I asked. "Yup. But good thing is we all have athletics." Bonni said smiling. "Wait. All of us. TOGETHER?!" Fi asked. Bonni nodded and shook her head. "Have you even _seen _the girls athletics clothes? They're so skanky!" Fi yelled out. The girls and I started to think and I blush when they smirk. "Well its not like any of our boy friends haven't seen." Marce said and the others nod. "B-but I dont have a boyfriend!" I said worried. I blush and sigh. "Fine lets just get it over with. Its only 45 minutes." I say as me and the girls walk to the girls' locker room. 5 minutes later the girls walk out perfectly normal and I shyly walk out with my head down. I looked up and saw that we were the only ones here. Even the coach was gone. "Well I guess there is a free period." Flame Prince said shrugging. I shrug and run to the supply closet and start to throw out various playing equipment. I grabbed a small scooter bike and laughed. "Who wants to get on with me?!" I yelled out still laughing. "I will!" I heard Finn scream out. I smiled and let Finn get on first. I sat behind him and he stated driving around the gym. I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. Over in the corner, Cake and Bonni were talking. "So cute yet so clueless." Cake said while laughing. I shrugged and just kept laughing away.


	3. Chapter 3

Gym class went by a little fast. I silently prayed that we could have this type of gym class every day. I looked outside and saw it was raining hard. I sighed. I had forgotten my umbrella that day and I always walked home with the others but they would be busy sharing an umbrella. I waited beside the exit doors for the others. "You guys wanna hang out at my place today?" Bonni asked while holding Bubba's hand. "Sure." We all replied. After all it was Friday and we would probably end up having a sleep over. Everyone started to walk outside with their umbrellas and I slowly stepped outside when Finn came up beside me holding an umbrella. "Hehe don't want ya getting a cold now do we?" He said sweetly. I blushed and walked beside him under the umbrella. We arrived at Bonni's house and dried off. I looked around as everyone took off their over clothes and had on shorts and a tank top/ T-shirt. I looked down blushing. I gasped in surprise as Bonni ad Marci pulled off my shirt and skirt to reveal my black and pink Tank top and a pair of black boxer shorts. I giggled and playfully pushed them and Fi took my scrunchy, letting down my long curly hair. I sat on the couch next to Finn and leaned back while watching T.V. Little did I know Finn was staring at me with the cutest blush ever.


End file.
